Bylun
|nl = |pt = |es = }} Bylun, sometimes spelled Bülun, was a young male Hvetshran. He was born in the Victorian era in the smaller Slovakian clan, Zrrv. The majority of human historians and hvetshranologists refer to him as Frances, since this was the name he received when he lived with a human family. Biography First years When Bylun was still very young, his clan was raided by a group of Hvetshran-hunting researchers. At the point their homes got destroyed, Bylun was with his sister Lutto and her friends somewhat off the living place. While they were saved from the heavy weaponry, most of the rest of the clan was killed in the initial phase of the raid, including Bylun's parents. Even though part of the clan was able to escape this first phase, Lutto, Dragan and Beta were found when the humans scouted the area to hunt and kill or capture the remaining clan members. The three older children were shot, and Bylun was held captive because he was considered not to pose a threat due to his young age. Captivity He was taken captive by the leader of the raid, who took him to his house in England. He was given the name Frances by the human family and kept as a kind of pet, mostly in a cage, until he was age seventeen or eighteen. At that age, Bylun broke free and killed all members of the family in order to escape. At the start of this captivity, the humans spoke to Bylun mostly in Hvetshrenu, but as he caught up to English pretty soon they switched languages. Personality Due to his past, Bylun developed a feeling of fear and dislike regarding humans and humanoid creatures. This is why he would avoid any verbal contact. Appearance Hvetshran Bylun in his Hvetshran form has a black scaled skin and black hair. He originally had light blue eyes, but his eyes have changed to a blood red colour around the time he entered puberty. Bylun does not have a tail, like other Hvetshran, as this body part was violently removed and the end was scorched when he was only young. It did not grow back at later age, most likely because of mental trauma. Human In his human form, he has several scratches over his body, since he was not scared of fighting in his weaker form as well. Just like in his demon form, he has black hair, no tail and red eyes. Abilities Bilingual Bylun is fluent in English and in lesser amount also in Hvetshrenu, due to his stay in an English home. Unlike many other adult Hvetshran however, he does not really know any Khujmül. Hvetshran-human transformation Even though Bylun has lost the abilities that he had within his tail, he adapted to moving around without a tail to keep him in balance. Furthermore, he is one of the only Hvetshran who is able to full transform to human form or back within three seconds, as well as control this ability in the extent he can only change specific parts of himself or hold an in-between form (half-solid scales). Eyes Due to traumatic experiences in his past, Bylun's eye colour changed from blue to blood red, which has now become his standard eye colour. His eyes only become blue again when he feels completely at ease. Meta-information Bylun was role-played first by KooriHi, later by Hisao (Yatalu/Ethear). This character, just like the Hvetshran, was created around December of 2010. It is the first of the Hvetshran species to be written out, even though many changes were still made at a later time. Category:Hvetshran individuals Category:WIP Category:RPC